Barbie's Swan Lake
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: Dory x Marlin. This is my first double request by Ginger Girl Luck and BarbieQueen. In this one the Finding Nemo crew are human and in the world of Swan Lake! Well Barbie's version of Swan Lake of course. How will it turn out? Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

Today, is different of the world of Finding Nemo, the characters are human or animals today in a dream like state, when they wake up the will have no memory of this. Their world is in the world of Swan Lake with Dory as Odette, Marlin as the Prince, Hank as Rothbart, Deb as Dile, Destiny is the unicorn Laila, Peach is the Fairy Queen, Pearl is the skunk girl, Tad is a porcupine, sheldon is a fox, Nemo is a mouse, Kathy is a duckling, Charlie is Odette's father, Jenny is Odette's sister, Bailey is the Prince's friend and Gil is the King in place of the queen. Odette is in the bakery dancing while working when her father comes in.

"Oh! Papa!" says Dory

"Odette you are a wonderful dancer you should go to the village dances with your sister." says Charlie

"Have everyone stare at me? I can't" says Dory

"You would have fun, oh! The cornbread is done!" says Charlie

He rushes to save the cornbread.

"I just made your favorite, chocolate chip cookies. Here Odette place these by the window please." says Charlie

"You work to hard, Papa" says Dory

"There is nothing I can do, you and Marie keep on eating the inventory." teases Charlie, "Now please put the cookies out on display."

"Yes, papa. Delicious as always." says Dory, with a smile

She puts them up and hears her sister coming out on horseback. She hurries out to make sure that Marie is okay.

"Any faster and you will be flying!" says Dory

"That's the point. You should try it sometime, you will have fun." says Jenny

"Thanks, but uh.." says Dory, she hands over the bag

"No thanks right?" says Jenny

"Right." says Dory, "Here some breakfast for you."

"Apple muffin, juice. Your gold Odette." says Jenny

So with a promise of helping out soon, Marie goes off on her horse. Charlie comes out just as Marie gallops off.

"Was that your sister?" asks Charlie

"Here and gone, Papa." says Dory

In the meantime at the castle, while her father and Odette go back to work. The prince and his friend are practicing with a bow and arrow.

"Again you make it." says Bailey

"How about I make it, at that sack over there?" asks Marlin

"That sack over there? It's a deal, even you can't hit that." says Bailey

"We'll see." says Marlin, with a smile

He shoots the arrows, past the statue of his mother and makes the shot on the sack.

"Wow! That's amazing!" says Bailey

"Thank you, Reggie!" says Marlin

Just then, the prince's father comes out into the courtyard where his son and his friend are practicing. The arrow slides down and makes a mess of the contents inside, the king sees this and sighs shaking his head. He turns his attention to the Prince and Reggie. Marlin quickly gives the bow to Reggie and hurries over to his father.

"Father, sorry." says Marlin

"Target practice?" asks Gil

"Here are responses of princess's coming to the royal ball." says Gil, handing over the responses.

"They are all eligible so make sure you consider them as possible Queens, you need to pick a bride. I won't be on this planet forever. I can't wait to spoil my grandkids" says Gil

"Father, I will marry someday but there is so much I want to do." says Marlin

"Such as?" asks Gil

"Explore. Travel." says Marlin

"That you will, my boy, after I have grandchildren to spoil." says Gil

"Father…"says Marlin

"I am not getting any younger." says Gil

He leaves with the thought of little ones running around the palace again. Back in the bakery with Odette. Odette is helping out in the bakery and even saves a bird after he falls into the flower sending him on his happy way. Suddenly a unicorn comes out and looks at Odette and smiles. She runs off as the men in the village are chasing her. Odette tries to stop them but the villagers ignore her pleas, luckily the man with the arrow misses by an inch. As the unicron knocks some logs to scare the villagers away, one man puts a rope around her neck, however the unicorn breaks free and cuts the rope lose with an ax,though it is still around her neck. When she escapes and makes it back to the bakery, she sees Odette smiles and gallops back off. Odette runs after the unicorn to try and help get the rope off of her neck. The unicorn gets stuck on the branch but somehow gets free while tugging. Odette doesn't want to lose track of her so runs after the unicorn, careful not to make a sound through the waterfall and through a secret passage that the unicorn makes with her magical horn. Odette, sees the trouble the unicorn is having so goes to help the unicorn out. Odette loses track of the unicorn but notices on the other side of the cave there is a beautiful forest, out of curiosity she goes deeper inside. The forest is the most beautiful thing ever in front of Odette's eyes. She hears the unicorn and goes toward the sound. She finds the unicorn stuck on more branches.

"It'll be okay, hold still I will get you free." says Dory

"Easy for you to say you aren't getting strangled." says Destiny

"You talk?" asks Dory stunned

"Yup,now are you going to stand there or cut me loose?" says Destiny

"Okay?" says Dory

"Never mind I will do it myself. Ouch!" says Destiny

"Hang On, I'm coming." says Dory

She walks over to Laila, and goes to find something to cut the rope free as the Fairy Queen and other animals look on.

"It's a human! A human right here!" says Tad

Odette reaches for something shiny in the branches.

"No! Somebody stop her!" says Pearl, she uses her tail to cover her face.

"No watch." says Peach

Odette grabs a crystal from the tree and comes back to the unicorn and cuts her loose.

"Did you see that, your highness?" asks Destiny to the fairy queen

"I'm terribly sorry." says Dory

"Please don't apologize, we've been waiting for you for a long time." says Peach

"Me?" asks Dory

"Here, let me thank you for helping Laila. And you *meaning Laila* knows better than to venture out in the human world." says Peach

"I know I can get killed by a human. *sarcastic* It's over I'm done for!" says Destiny, she does a mock death

"What am I going to do with you?" asks Peach, with a smile

"I just wanted to help, I thought there was something in the village that could help fight ole bird brain." says Destiny

"What's your name my dear?" asks Peach, to Odette

"Odette" answers Dory

"Do you know what you have in your hand?" asks Peach

"I-I was just going to return it" says Dory, holding it out to the Fairy Queen

"The Magic Crystal belongs to you now." says Peach

Odette looks over at Laila.

"How is she going to save us?" asks Destiny

"You must have me mixed up with somebody else." says Dory, turning back to the Queen.

"Years ago, my cousin lived in the enchanted forest with us. When the time came for the king to choose his successor, he picked me instead. Rothbart was furious, he stormed out of the forest. For many years all was well, Rothbart however returned with his daughter. He began to destroy the forest piece by piece. I tried to force him to leave, but his dark powers were overwhelming. Several of my bravest fairies tried to stop him, but he transformed them into animals and forced them to yield his evil powers. With every prisoner he takes, his powers grow stronger." says Peach

"But now you are here." says Destiny

" I don't understand." says Dory

"It has been foretold, that the one who holds the magic crystal will overcome Rothbart and save the forest. But nobody has been able to pull the magic crystal until today." says Peach

"It's you! Our Hero! Give me hug!" says Tad

He goes for a hug but the skunk stops him.

"Grace Ivan. Grace" reminds Pearl

"Oh right my apologies." says Tad

"Well, she doesn't look like much to me but maybe." says Destiny

"Wait! Please, you have the wrong girl. I can't be the one.I haven't overcome anybody in my whole life. I wish I could help..but.." pleads Dory

"I agree" says Destiny

"Laila, please. We can't force her the dangers are enormous." says Peach

"I am really sorry, I've got to get back my family will be looking for me." says Dory, handing the crystal back

"I understand Odette, Laila will show you the way home." says Peach

"Goodbye, I'm sorry." says Dory

So Laila and Odette go off so Odette can go home.

"It's over. Over. Done. Finished." says Pearl

Liala has Odette wait a minute and goes to the Fairy Queen.

"You really think she has something special, don't you?" asks Destiny "Alright I will see what I can do."

Little do they know that Rothbart has minions watching the whole thing and they report quickly to him.


	2. Chapter 2

"If I had the magic crystal I would nail Rothbart." says Destiny

She then shows Odette how she would take care of Rothbart. She ends up stuck in a tree, Odette walks over as Laila helps herself out of the tree.

"Just sharpening my horn hee." says Destiny

"It's just I'm not brave like you" says Dory

"Well that's true, nobody's braver than I but I suppose I could help you." says Destiny, with a smile

Crow and a black swan come into view and the girls start backing up out of harm's way. The crow turns out to be Rothbart as he transforms in front of them and the other is Rothbart's daughter Dile.

"Look Dile, this is pathetic" says Hank

"Pathetic" repeats Deb, agreeing with her father and puts her hands on her hips.

"A little bird whispered in my ear that some human girl freed the magic crystal. It couldn't be you." says Hank

"Feathers a bit ruffled Rothbart?" asks Destiny

"Ooo my days are numbered I'm shakin in my boots" says Hank, sarcastically

Dile laughs finding what her father said as funny.

"Go ahead laugh all you want. But Odette and I are going to throw you right out of the forest" says Destiny

"Laila!" says Dory

"Odette's going to have you both for breakfast! Because you are both toast!" says Destiny, ignoring Odette

"And here I thought unicorns are shy" says Hank, his eyes glow red

Laila lowers down getting frightened so Rothbart backs off just a smidge.

"Dile my pigeon, how would you like a new pillow?" asks Hank

"Anytime" says Deb

Odette and Dory back up hearing that. Rothbart conjures up a spell and turns Odette into a swan before their eyes. Odette looks down slowly and Rothbart makes his way over to where the two are.

"Look at the great hero of the forest" says Hank

Rothbart takes a feather from Odette's wing, Laila pokes Rothbart with her horn and runs off getting his attention off Odette.

"Go! Go Odette!" says Destiny

Odette flies off while Rothbart is distracted following the fairy queen's voice as to where to hide. She lands in the lake and the fairy queen goes over to her.

"We came as quickly as we could this crown will protect you." says Peach

She places the crown on Odette's head gently.

"Aw. The queen of nothing" says Hank

"He can do nothing more to you, as long as you wear the crystal" explains Peach

"You still think you can interfere with my destiny? This is my forest. Mine. Why not save us all a lot of trouble and hand over the crown." says Hank

"And see you destroy the rest of our home? Never." states Peach

"Then enjoy the show. This girls days are over " says Hank

He tries to use a spell to kill Odette but the crown protects Odette just like the Fairy Queen said it would. Laila returns as some of the black magic is destroyed by the crystals magic, creating a show in the process. Not a show that Rothbart wanted but a show nonetheless. The animals cheer happily at that and come out a little bit.

"Go Rothbart, you can do nothing more here." says Peach

"So you think" says Hank

However he does transform and leave with his daughter on his tail. Laila mocks Rothbart and praises Odette on what just happened.

"I think he got me." says Dory

"Yeah well..he did score a few points." says Destiny

"What am I going to do? Can you turn me back?" asks Dory

"I'm afraid not, over time a few elves escaped Rothberts powers." says Peach

"It was hard but thanks to the beautiful Carlitta we made it." says Tad

"It was nothing." says Pearl

Carlitta explains a little bit on how she used her smell to escape.

"My powers won't break Rothbart's spell completely. I was able to turn them into their human sunset till dawn. " says Peach

"Please try I don't want to be a swan the rest of my life" says Dory

So the Fairy Queen tries but as she suspected the spell doesn't work. It only works half way, the animals turn into their half human form. However Odette is in her full human form, she thanks the Fairy Queen for her help but reminds Odette that the spell will stay until Sunrise. So Odette decides to break the spell, and the Fairy Queen lets her know that there is a book called The Book of Forest Lore that can only be opened by her can stop Rothbart. The elves are too scared to go because of the danger and the troll, but Laila says she will go. The Fairy Queen gives Odette a leaf as a key to open the path to the book. The two go off to where the book is.


	3. Chapter 3

In the meantime in the human world the prince is working on paperwork when he hears weird noises. He finds his friend trying to hide something and has him bring it in the library with his help. He sees a globe and looks at how much adventure there is. He really wants to explore so daydreams a bit. Back to Laila and Odette they make it to the door and Odette uses the leaf to open the door. The two head into the door where the book is while her father and sister are looking for Odette. The troll comes out and Laila and Odette has to convince the troll to give up the book. As soon as he gets the leaf his attitude changes, he learns about how people are doing. Then goes to look for the book with Laila and Oddette's help. They end up looking the whole night with no luck and Odette is changed, but they do not give up on looking for the book. In the meantime Rothbark and his little girl are in their castle.

"Oh I know that look you're thinking aren't you daddy?" asks Deb

"I will get that crystal even if I have to rip that crown right off her head!" says Hank

"Crown? I don't have one of those. Get it for me daddy! I want one!" says Deb

"Soon enough. My little starling." says Hank

"But I don't want to wait. I have the most out of fashion bird in the forest. Why don't you just destroy her daddy? a human you can do it." says Deb

"A human! A human can do it of course! Now that the girl is a creature of the forest not even that crystal can protect her from humans. Brillant!" says Hank

In the human world the prince is out hunting and follows a bird flying that turns out to be Rothbart but he follows the bird thinking he is a normal bird. Odette is fast asleep after failing to find the book until Rothbart comes and they are in an aerial battle. The prince goes to shoot the swan thinking of her as nothing bute but a beautiful swa. However enchanted by her beauty he doesn't shoot her and sees her transform.

"Who are you?" asks Marlin

"How did you get here your highness." asks Dory

"You know me?" asks Marlin

"My name is Odette, I live in the village at least I did until.." trails off Dory

"Until?" asks Marlin

"Humans are such fools!" exclaims Hank

He disappears while Odette is explaining why she is the way she is. In the meantime his daughter is thinking about jewelry and Claritta and Ivan find her distracted. They decide to do something about that with a few friends. Rothbart comes out and explaing his plan but the prince finds out. Rothbart goes to change the prince into a pig but Odette saves him with the crown. He tries again to use a spell on the two but the screams of his daughter distract him. It turns out Claritta had three of her friends spray Dil over and over again. So the two go home so Dile can have a bath. The elves and Odette show the prince Swan lake while dinner for the two is being put together. Her dress is changed pink with some magical help and the two are left alone for a magical romantic dance and dinner. They enjoy the evening together, in the forest Odette is invited to the ball. However Odette refuses in hopes to help the others, Prince Daniel goes on the condition that Odette goes to the ball. Prince Daniel keeps his word to talk to Odette's family. In the mean time the troll finds the book but a crow lets Rothbert know that he found the book. So Odette uses her crystal to open the book and find what will break the spell, which is true love. However if the prince falls for someone else then the crystal will end. So the elves and Fairy Queen helps Odette prepare for the ball all night and transforms Odette's dress into a stunning ball gown. Rothbart steals the troll just as the Fairy Queen's spell breaks along with the book, and starts reading it. Rothbart turns his daughters necklace into a magic necklace so that Dile can trick the Prince into declaring his love to Dile thinking that Dile is Odette. The gang go to where the troll is in Rothbert's house. Odette comes up with a plan to rescue the troll from death. She goes for the entrence but Rothbert's crows try to stop her. She hides in the fog until she can safely make it inside the house. She finds the troll as a worm and flies him all over the exit to where the others put forth the rest of the plan on the safe end of the cliff. They spray one, send quills in the other and hit the last with Laila's horn. In the human world, the ball is just begninng and the Prince waits for Rothbart while they listen to the story from the troll. Then Odette decides to go herself as is, Rothbert is putting his plan to the test. The prince dances with a silent Dile while the real Odette is flying as fast as she can to save the prince. Rothbert sees Odette and stops her by closing windows in her face.

"Will you marry me?" asks the prince

"Do you love my daughter?" asks Rothbart

The crystal fails just as Rothbarts spell breaks. Odette transforms in the courtyard and takes the crystal giving her daughter the crown as he promised. The prince comes with a sword and they fight. Odette is on the ground asleep, Rothbert accidently turns his daughter into a pig while the Fairy Queen gets away with Odette. Rothbart leaves his daughter to catch up with Odette and the Fairy queen. Rothbart stops the chariot with a tree, so they land and the fairy queen and Rothbart fight but Rothbart turns her into a mouse. Laila, Ivan, the prince and Carlitta fight Rothbart. Odette wakes up and goes to Daniel's aid they both lan and get knocked out holding hands.

"Not a bad deal two for one. At last this world is mine!" exclaims Hank

However the crystal sees what they did as an act of true love and is back and destroys Rothbert breaking the spell on everyone. The prince and Odette wakes up in each others arms. Both the humans and the fairies of both lands live happily ever after.

The End


End file.
